In a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a back light unit is very important for display. The back light unit is a kind of light source located at the back of the liquid crystal display (LCD). As the LCD does not emit lights itself, a pattern or a character displayed by the LCD is a result of a modulation on lights emitted from the back light unit by the LDC.
In the related art, the back light unit is arranged outside the liquid crystal display panel, which not only increases a thickness of an integral liquid crystal display module, but also generates a scanning line resulting from TFT characteristics changes during illumination.